Black Sun Rising
by phIzz tamIous
Summary: Samus is called upon to help Snake in a mission: terminate a follower of Liquid. The mission is top priority, or to Snake, wooing Samus is his main objective...yet, the threat of Metroids and Ridley looms in the horizon. Can Samus and Snake find love or shall the world see a terror like nothing before? A/U (blend of both games and time), rating may go up. Usual disclaimer.
1. The Hunter

**A/N: I have always loved the MGS series, unfortunately I've only played MGS 1 and 4. So, there's definitely a gap there *laughs* and I love Metroid so obviously this is a crossover, one I have nonstop been trying to work in a great idea for. I just, *giggles* loveeee Samus and Snake as a pairing. A little bit of an FYI: Sniper Wolf is alive in this tale, and Naomi, and Vamp...and whoever else I decide XD**

**Standard OOC and language, rating may go up so here it is:**

* * *

**Black Sun Rising**

_War changes everything. The soul, the mind, the psyche. It disturbs a child's perception on life, instills the line of violence as the norm. War...war takes away every speck of beauty to man straight to Hell to dance with the Seven Devils. Belial, Behemoth, Beelzebub, Asmodieus, Satanas, Lucifer...Combined as Devil they pull the strings. But I have no God, no Christ, no Devil to worship. Just whatever entity that pulls my trigger to keep _me_ alive is some interesting being. _

Samus Aran flicked off the specks of Pirate guts from her suit, and wiped the purple blood from her visor. On some distant planet did her ship receive a distress beacon, much like that of Baby's Cry. She was nervous in her bones to find remians of Metroids, the phazon aliens that threatened all life in the Galaxy. Though, she wondered if possible, maybe the Metroids–if mutated successfully–could prove useful in detoxing inhospitable planets? Yet, the idea was too preposterous and against protocol that she dismissed it quickly.

"Samus!"

She turned around quickly, canon pointed swiftly, ready to fire.

"Whoa! Easy there Princess." Anthony Higgs chuckled.

"Anthony!" She lowered her weapon, smiling warmly though her visor prevented the smile from being seen. "What brings you here?"

"My team and I intercepted a distress signal upon patrol of this region. Our orders were to investigate. Didn't think you'd be here Princess." The strong dark man smirked warmly.

"I was sent out here by the Federation when news of Ridley's return got around." She said hesitantly. "I wonder if...if the Metroids have returned again? I saw a few remains, but none live so far."

"I hope not." He sighed, resting his plasma canon on his shoulder. "I'm certain Ridley is done for though! You killed the evil dude years ago!"

"He just keeps coming back for more." She said wryly, relaxing. The sight of Anthony was reassuring.

Scoping an entire facility, while dangerous, was also very unsettling. Especially with the threat of Metroids hanging in the plausible balance. Even if the Federation was involved somehow, good company was always welcomed. They knew how to destroy the damn buggers, she kept them updated on all the mutations the Metroids went through.

Infant and Adolescent Metroids were weak agaisnt Ice and concussive blasts. Fission Metroids were tougher, as they seperated like cells through Mitosis producing two seperate Metroids, vunerable to two different weapon fire. White, Ice beam, Purple, Wave beam, Gold, Power beam, and Red: Plasma beam. Of course, even Hunter Metroids as well as Infant and Adolescent Metroids are always weak against Phazon beams and Power bombs. Which always left Samus somewhat comforted knowing she could handle a horde of Metroids decently. Hell, she even defeated herself a few times!

"Well, if it is true," Anthony nodded quietly. "You can always call for back up, and rest assured I have your back Princess."

"Thanks Anthony." She smiled, stepping closer to the edge of the walkway to peer down to the next floor. "So who else has come along?""Some older vets." He shrugged. "Just a few men. Colonel Stein is looking out for us. He said he just may need your help if things got too hairy here."

"Under the condition he doesn't put my weapons on block. I'm careful with them." She gestured at the arm canon for emphasis.

"Even so, HQ has bigger plans for you Sammy." He stepped up next to her.

He lowered his voice to careful volume, quietly explaining. "They want to send you back to Earth."

Her eyes widened slightly, flashbacks pouring in. She recollected herself and focused on his words.

"The Council made it clear that sending you to Earth to help out may prove useful in maintaining peace there. Terrorism is rampant again. Plus, theres some good bounty work if you're interested. Mainly to help in stopping the terrorists of Liquid's movement. See–"

Samus shoved him down as a Space Pirate descended suddenly on them. She raised her arm canon and fired a few rounds of Power blasts, sending a strong shot straight through the bastard. The Space Pirate squealed in agony, a gaping hole carved in his abdomen before he fell over.

"Sorry about that Anthony." She said, getting to her feet. She helped her comrade up, patting his shoulder. "You were saying?"

"Damn sneaky buggers!" He spat, brushing off flecks of Pirate remains. "In short US forces and the UN would like you to help out in finding a man named Liquid, and exterminating him."

"A very mortal task for a very famous bounty hunter?" She arched a brow. "Odd."

"Well, let's finish up here and talk later." Anthony said, stepping quickly towards the next room. "Okay Princess?"

"Yes sir." She nodded, bumping fists with him.

_But what if Ridley has returned? What if the Metroids come to–_

She stopped the thought. There was no way Metroids would prey on Earth. The Metroids needed phazon to survive and Earth held none. And if Ridley really did return, he would be dealt with accordingly. She followed after Anthony, worries tucked away.

David "Solid Snake" stood outside under the cover of the building, tucked in Shadow Moses island. The UN reconstructed the military base once operated by Liquid Snake, David's twin brother, to be used as a primary meeting spot for the mission. Operation ARAN was by far the most odd job Snake ever had been enlisted in. Old ties persuaded him to join, and even still he could not comprehend how he let himself come to it. A lot was on his mind that he was trying to piece together. Nanomachines went viral again, and the UN believed a follower of Liquid was behind it. Liquid was gone for good, that much Snake knew.

Yet this follower they dubbed Liquid Sun, was proving to be just as much of a threat as Liquid was. The AI system John Doe was being reconstructed and rebooted. If Liquid Sun could reengage the nanomachines, armies could be under his conteol again. It was Sons of the Patriots all over again. This thought left a foul taste in Snake's mouth. The FOXDIE had mutated again, and finally after several years someone was able to revert the sudden aging process Snake went through before Sons of the Patriot. He now appeared as his age should be, late thirties.

He was still fit, standing at six foot one, and still had the messy oak brown hair that made rookie Meryl fall for him years ago. A scruff covering his jaw, and his eyes still piercing and all knowing. Even with good lucks, he was still a solitary man.

"Still contemplating your lonliness?"

Snake turned to Jack "Raiden" and scoffed. Raiden chuckled, his young son standing beside him bundled up from the artic cold.

"I'm a solitary man." Snake said cooly, placing a cigarette to his mouth. "I don't need a woman's embrace."

In fact, that was a lie. He was in longing for a partner. Yet the FOXDIE always made him hesitant. Even so, he kept his love life peivate unlike Otacon who boasted about his. It made Snake uncomfortable knowing a nerd like Hal could score a woman quicker than him.

He flicked his ashes and looked at Raiden.

"Any news on Sniper Wolf?"

"She should be arriving shortly." The albino sighed, his white locks kicking up from the artic wind. "Campbell is in charge of this operation, go figure."

"The Colonel always manages to have some input in any affair that involves me." Snake frowned, but his eyes said he didn't mind.

On the tracks a snowmobile plundered onward, a famous sharpshooter operating the vehicle. Sniper Wolf stopped short of the men, kicking a wave of snow towards them. She cut the engine, swung a leg over, and smiled a cold grin.

"Hello boys." She chirped, her thick foreign accent coating her words. "Shall we get this meeting going?"

"Wolf, long time no see." Snake grunted, dropping the cig to the snow. Raiden merely nodded and ushered his son John inside.

In a conference room sat the usual group involved with Snake. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, Naomi Hunter, Sunny, Roy Campbell, Mei Ling, Drebin, Rosemary, Meryl, and Johnny. The ninja and David took their spots, Raiden at the table and Snake against the back wall. Wolf sat beside Hal, casting a slightly warmer smile in his direction. Snake internally frowned.

"Now," Roy began, swiveling towards a large projector screen behind him. "This is Samus Aran" - a picture of a tall blond in a tight blue suit appeared on the left and on the right an orange exoskeleton, or rather, space outfit to Snake- "Intergalactic bounty hunter usually hired by the Federation. Mainly human though her blood consists of an alien race of Chozo and those ghastly Metroids. The UN has called her here to help in finding Liquid Sun."

A blank profile appeared with notes etched on the side. Identity: unknown. Last activity: middle east, Northern siberia possibly?

"All we have on him this audio recording. The voice has been disconfigured making it hard to pinpoint of whom we know in Liquid's band to possibly be the, Liquid Sun. Ocelot is dead. Vamp is in maximum security, and all of the main henchmen from the Patriots incident have been crossed off the list. Our only clue is how much Liquid Sun know about you Snake." Roy continued, eying the most lethal soldier he knew carefully. "Miss Aran is an excellent tracker, and we need her help in stomping out Liquid's movement entirely. We fear Metal Gears may be in construction in Northern Siberia, but we have no proof of this."

"Just the fact theres somebody trying to revamp Liquid's movement is proof enough." Otacon stated, sitting back in his chair.

Snake rolled his neck watching the screen flicker back to Samus' profile.

"But why enlist another bounty hunter? Especially one that travels space?" He said, mentally noting the sharp green eyes, the calculative expression, the hidden motive of vengance lurking so softly in her eyes. It made his stomach stir, his soul turn over from a long slumber.

"We need more than one legendary person to execute this mission." Roy said vaguely.

"Colonel." Snake growled. "Don't keep another damn secret from me dammit."

"In due time." Roy said carefully, looking towards Meryl. "Right now the objective is to investigate our last known hotspots of Liquid Sun's or Liquid II if you will, activity. Samus arrives here in three days. Until then I'll brief you all in segments, so as not to cause any confusion. Understood?"

The group nodded and listened as Roy explained the basic plan. Snake however, merely half listened. His mind did circles around this Samus, around the feline ferocity he picked up on in rumors, stories, blogs, media skewered about her. She was not new news to him, but rather, a subject that needed proper investigating. He rubbed his neck, trying to quiet his mind.

"Understand Snake?" Roy asked.

"Er, yeah." Snake nodded, unsure of what Roy meant. It didn't matter either way to Snake, the mission would be completed and the subject of Samus would be further explored.

Snake would make sure of that.


	2. Mission Briefing

**A/N: due to being robbed recently, I'm letting my anger at society dictate this chappy. I am not one happy ginger /: not at all...I just turned 18 man...**

**On the bright side my coworker and I actually tracked down the people who stole my stuff tonight! It was rather exciting and dangerous in a way! Moving on though~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Mission Briefing**

Samus ran a hand through her blonde locks, eyes focused on a crack in the sidewalk. Her hair draped her shoulders, rugged military green clothes and steel toed black boots covering her body. It was nice to wear normal clothes instead of the tight jumpsuit for once. She turned the pale cigarette over in her fingers, her pistol resting beside her leg. Her eyes fluttered to the passerbys as the cig pressed to her lips and a light from the zippo came. She shook her head, exhaling a stream of smoke.

Thoughts twisted in her skull, distate of society twinging the edge of her nerves. Stories of grown men stealing from fledgling adults made her stomach constrict bitterly. Her eyes watched the pedestrians as she rested on the brick crumbling wall, wondering whom of which were murders? Thiefs? Sex offenders? Whom of the billions on Earth were convicted of crimes?

The thoughts dried out as she smoked away the little cigarette. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, holstered her pistol, and crossed the street to the confrence site her employer had requested to meet at. Upon entrance her jaw locked. Instantly she was flocked with reporters. Collectively she ushered them away with no response, working towards the elevator. She leaned against the back wall and watched the doors close.

"Gotta love them reporters." A voice said with a sigh. She glanced at the dorkish man beside her.

"You must be Hal Emmerich, codenamed Otacon." She turned her full sharp gaze to him.

"Yes," Otacon said nervously. "That would be me. Miss Aran–"

"Samus please." She rotated her shoulders. "You'll have to dismiss my foul mood. I have a rather hard time with reporters first thing in my morning."

"Much like Snake." Otacon chuckled. He cleared his throat. "We'll be on the sixth floor, room sixty-five."

Her finger pressed the sixth floor button. She pressed her lips in thin lines, trying to shake the irritation towards human society. Otacon, not wanting to agitate the lethal warrior, stayed quiet. The tension was becoming stifling. He nervously pulled at his collar. Samus felt a smirk paint her lips.

"Afraid I may bite?" She said, staring up at the ceiling.

Otacon forced himself to laugh, not because she was right, but because her presence was intimidating. She gripped the gold support bar, her jaw tensing up. She could see the intimidating effect written all over his face, and she did not like it. Not in the slightest.

Finally, after ages it seemed, the doors drew open. She stepped out first, placing her hands in her pockets, turning over the mini Bic lighter repetitively. Otacon followed after leading her to the conference room. He shuffled around some folders and handed her one.

"This is Solid Snake, your partner for this mission." He began to explain. She handed him the folder back, having only skimmed the contents.

"I work alone." She said icily. She didn't want him to catch the flush crossing her cheeks.

"Miss Samus–"

"I'll hear from my employer why I've been assigned to this, _Doctor_." She kept a brisk steady pace, leaving him slightly behind.

Otacon stumbled to keep up. He shuffled the files in his hand, wondering what was going through Samus' mind. She reached room sixty-five and shuffled in. Otacon stumbled in after, stammering her introduction.

"Miss Samus," Campbell saluted gently. "Pleasure to have you."

She took a seat, furtherest from Snake knowingly, and forced a smile.

"Let's get straight to business shall we?" She said, more edge than intended.

Snake kept his eyes on her subtly, drinking in the way she shifted around. The mission was simple: neutralize Liquid II. Yet, other matters were brought forth, matters unbeknownst to the Earthlings. Samus cleared her throat, tied her hair back, and looked at Campbell straight in the eye. She stood up, placing a holo-projector on the table. A hologram of a metroid appeared.

"The Federation suspects the return of Metroids." She said calmly. "DNA traces were found on the corpses of planet TA-9 in the west sector. Once the mission is done here, I will be leaving promptly for my next assignment. If the threat of metroids is true, it is my fucking duty–will you please stop eye balling me Snake?!"

Her eyes blazed, locked with his. Campbell cleared his throat before Snake said a word.

"Samus, if the mission changes so be it. We've enlisted your help here, not only to neutralize and stop Liquid Sun, but also on the recent intel we received within the last three days before your arrival. Liquid is bringing in Phazon and with that the threat of Earth."  
He allowed the statement to sink in. "He is holding the fate of Earth hostage at the expense of his own safety."

"That being said," Otacon said carefully. "You and Snake are the only two who can execute this mission successfully. Snake for his experience with Liquid Snake and other factions of Liquid's movement; and you, Samus, for your experience with the ETs known as Metroids. Though we've seen the reports of them, having contact with a Metroid is unprecedented. It is an espionage mission though, so be careful."

"And in the event of being discovered," Wolf picked up. "It's kill or be killed. It will be just you two on this assignment, us being here for back up yeah?"

"The primary objective is to track Liquid down. Secondary objectives are to gather as much intel regarding Liquid's plan, Metal Gears, and the Metroids. You'll be deployed to the last known location, The Amazon, in a day or so." Campbell concluded. "Any questions?"

The two looked at each other and nodded, signaling their understanding. In 24 hours they'd embark on joint mission so foreign to themselves. The fate of Earth lied in their hands.

* * *

**A/N: it usually takes about two chapters to introduce the plot, but anywho. The next chapter will be better I hope.**


End file.
